


Felicity and Animals

by harnessthelight



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harnessthelight/pseuds/harnessthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Shout out to makepatronusesnothorcruxes for the prompt: "I'm not speaking to you anymore."</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. "I'm not speaking to you anymore!"

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to makepatronusesnothorcruxes for the prompt: "I'm not speaking to you anymore."

"I’m not speaking to you anymore, Oliver Queen," Felicity huffed. 

"Fel-" She spun around then, her ponytail giving him a swift slap in the face. "It wasn’t my fault, Felicity."

"It absolutely was your fault!"

"I thought you weren’t talking to him?" Roy asked, taking a swig of water. Oliver shot him a look; he shrugged and backed out of the room.

"Felicity, I’m sorry. I couldn’t help it. The mob boss-"

"I don’t care about the mob boss!" He raised an eyebrow. "Okay, fine. I do care that you got the mob boss. And-and good job, by the way. But that’s not what’s at stake here."

"So this is all about-"

"Yes! This is all about the fish!" She threw her hands in the air. 

"Fish?" He heard Roy whisper. "Did she say fish?"

"You have spectacular aim, Oliver. I’ve seen you throw five tennis balls in the air and pin them all to the wall with your arrows. And you couldn’t avoid one measly fish tank?"

"Oh, boy," He muttered, running his hand through his hair. Felicity had hacked the mob boss’s place and had full access to his security cameras. That also meant that she witnessed first-hand how he shot arrow after arrow trying to capture the man, including the one arrow the pierced the man’s fish tanks, sending at least twenty fish to the floor. He remembered hearing her whimper through his comm.

"You know what? Why am I still talking to you about this, fish killer," She huffed again, turning to face her monitors. After a few key strokes all of the monitors in the Foundry changed to a fish tank screensaver. "I hope you’ll think next time you decide to sacrifice some fish, Oliver Queen."

Roy stifled a laugh as Diggle smacked him on the arm. Oliver gritted his teeth and shook his head. A moment later he took out his phone.

"My phone too, Felicity? Really?"


	2. "But Oliver, it's so cute!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> julietriversong asked: "But Oliver, it's so /cute/!" (Felicity talking about a puppy or kitten she wants to keep after she found it on a mission)

"But guys, he’s so cute!" Felicity gushed, tightening her hold on the puppy.

"Felicity, you can’t keep him!" Oliver said for the thirteenth time that night.

After doing some research on an up-and-coming mob boss, Felicity had almost strangled Diggle for hitting the poor puppy as they narrowly escaped the crime scene.

"But look at him! He’s so cute and defenseless! And look at his little leg!" She pointed at the puppy’s now bandaged leg. Luckily, the light brown dog managed to come out of the accident with a sprain.

"You had to hit the dog," Oliver shot a look at his other partner, who shrugged.

"My bad. I was trying to escape before the cops showed up," He muttered sarcastically.

"Then you tell her we’re not keeping him!" Oliver hissed, gesturing to Felicity.

Sighing, he approached Felicity and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Felicity, think about it. That dog won’t be happy here. We’re in constant danger, and we’re always running out of the Foundry at a moment’s notice. What kind of life is that for a dog?"

"But-but-" She pouted, holding him up. "Puppy!"

"Oh my God," Roy rolled his eyes.

"Felicity, we’re all already spread out pretty thin with the double lives we’re leading. Nobody will have time to play with him, nobody will have time to feed him."

"Felicity, we are not keeping the dog!" Oliver said from the other side of the Foundry. He groaned in frustration as she flinched at his raised voice. He rarely ever raised his voice at her. "I’m sorry, but we’re not. We can’t. Dogs are loud and messy and time-consuming. I’m not saying you’re incapable of loving the dog, you are probably the most capable out of all of us. But we cannot have a dog in the Foundry."

"What about Sin?" Roy asked, setting his bottle of water down.

Three heads turned to him. Even the puppy in Felicity’s arms tilted its head.

"What about Sin?" Felicity asked.

"She can take the dog. She’s always wanted one, but never took the time to get one," he shrugged.

"Wait, seriously? So I can, like, come visit and stuff?"

"Yeah, why not?" He shrugged. 

"Oh, thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She hopped up from her seat and wrapped her arms around him.

"Look! Even Boe’s saying thank you!"

"Bow?" Oliver asked, amused.

"Yeah. But not like ‘bow and arrow’ kind of ‘bow.’ I mean that’s kind of obvious. Boe like B-o-e." She smiled proudly.

"Huh, that’s a cute name," Roy chuckled, petting the puppy’s head. "Hey, Boe."

Boe barked happily, enjoying his new name. Reaching up, he licked Roy’s wrist.

"She named him. She named him Boe, for God’s sake," Diggle smiled, shaking his head. "Boy Wonder just saved our asses." 

"We dodged a bullet with that one," Oliver agreed, his gaze never leaving Felicity’s hand on Roy’s shoulder.

"You’re telling me. Remember when you shot that fish tank? We had fish screensavers on every damn monitor here, at home, and at Queen Consolidated for three weeks."

"I know-" Oliver pulled out his phone and pointed at the top right corner. "There’s still a stupid fish picture on my phone that I can’t get rid of."


End file.
